You
by BeckettLove
Summary: Another continuation to the Always season 4 finale and the morning after. M rated!


**A/N: I don't own anything related to Castle, I just like trying out some of my ideas on them. Hope you enjoy! This will probably be about 2-3 chapters long. **

"_You"_.

That one small word kept echoing through Castle's head. It wasn't a dream, this was definitely reality. It was more intense than anything he had ever imagined.

Feeling her warm breath on his neck felt like ecstasy, her hair smelt of cherries.

He made his way down her neck all the while keeping her pinned up between the door and his own body. Her moans showed she wasn't complaining.

Her hands roamed his back freely, tugging at his shirt here and there. She wanted him, she needed him now.

His mouth left a trail of kisses from her neck to her shirt collar. He hesitated for a moment unsure if he could handle seeing her scar. After the shooting he had wanted to see it, to show to himself it had really happened, that she was alive and well. However, back then he hadn't known that she heard his heartfelt confession. So much had happened since the shooting. But here they were, together.

He undid the top button and slowly slid his finger over the soft bump on her delicate skin. Beckett rested her hand over his and moved them close to her chest giving him a few more kisses before taking hold of his other hand and leading him away from the door.

They made it partway to Castle's office before they had to stop to feel each other close once again. This time Beckett let her tongue slip through his lips and she could feel him start to lose his footing. A smile grew on her face knowing what she was doing to him.

This time he took the initiative and grabbed hold of her moving her backwards. They stumbled through the door and stopped when Beckett felt the hard wood from his desk on the back of her legs. Castle wrapped his arm around her and swiftly lifted her up on the smooth surface where she then let her legs wrap around his.

With their lips still attached Beckett worked at Castle's shirt, throwing it to the floor seconds later. She broke contact for a moment to admire his muscular chest. She kissed downwards taking in his scent, reaching his nipple where her tongue drew circles around it.

Castle placed his hands on either side of her neck and slid her jacket off her shoulders. Her shirt quickly joined his on the floor seconds later revealing her lacy bra.

Once again Castle wrapped one arm around her waist and the other he placed under her knees and carried her over to his room. He gently placed her on his bed. He lay down beside her where they continued to let their tongues explore each other's mouths, while their hands ran up and down their bodies.

Suddenly Beckett rolled over leaving Castle on his back. Their mouths parted once again as her finger trailed down his chest until she reached his belt. She gave him a little smile before sitting up and freeing his body from his pants. She knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed in between his legs.

She held on to the top of his boxers while Castle sat up. They gave each other a nervous stare knowing that nothing was ever going to be the same between them. This moment was about to change everything.

They exchanged smiles then Castle raised his hips up while Beckett removed his boxers and clumsily tossed them on the floor never taking her eyes off his generous length. Her fingers slid up and down his erection a few times before she let her mouth take him in whole.

Feeling the warmth of her mouth on him he nearly ended up losing it right there. Each time she moved up and down he got closer and closer and he didn't think he could take it anymore. He sat up once again and pulled her on top of him. This time he rolled her over to rest on her back while he kissed across her cheek, down her neck, between her breasts, until he reached her belly button.

He quickly worked the button and zipper of her pants then let his hand slide in. She reached up and pulled his face to hers until their lips met. His hand continued down over her smooth skin until he felt her silky folds. He rubbed his finger around her sensitive area which drove her crazy, she wanted him in her.

She reached down and removed her pants, taking her underwear with them. Castle then pushed her back on the bed with a strong force while his lips took control of her neck. Her moaning started to escalate in his ear while he continued to lightly touch around her folds.

She spread her legs wider for him, she was losing patience, she needed to feel him. Just as she was about to roll him back over his fingers dove in her. She let out a louder moan as he started moving them in and out. She quickly grabbed hold of his erection and began massaging the tip.

It didn't take long before they were both gasping for air. In one swift move, Castle removed his fingers and slid his entire length in. They both let out a moan that probably woke the neighbors. Beckett arched her back while he started moving in and out. He started off slowly then quickened his pace. He left one foot on the floor and rested his other knee on the bed while Beckett tangled her long legs around him.

It wasn't long before Beckett pulled away and pulled him down to the bed, making sure he was on his back then sitting on him enveloping him entirely within her.

Watching a beautiful woman bouncing on him, her breasts moving up and down and feeling the warmth run through him caused by the woman of his dreams was making his climax come sooner than he wanted.

It felt so good, he couldn't resist but he didn't want this to end. He reached up and undid her bra letting her breasts move freely as she continued her movements. She was getting so close and she just wanted to stay close to him.

She leaned forward and felt her body on his for the first time with nothing in the way. Another moan escaped both their lips. Their body heat on one another was inexplicable. It was something neither of them had ever experienced before.

Their bodies were now drenched in sweat and their panting was becoming uncontrollable. First Beckett reached her climax while Castle felt her shake on top of him. Less than a minute later Beckett could feel a warm feeling run through her. They remained in each other's arms long after their orgasms, either one of them could bring themselves to separating.

XxXxX

"Dad, Dad! You will not believe the night I had!" Castle heard the faint sound of the front door slamming. Before he had time to wrap his mind around what was happening he felt something get onto the bed next to him. "It was amazing!" Alexis screamed out. She kept going on oblivious to anything that had happened in the room. "You won't believe what happened to Casey though, just as we were…"

Castle, still in a half daze, rolled over and leaned upwards to face his redhead. Beckett looked over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Beckett! Oh geeze, gross, I'm sorry, I'll be going now," Alexis said as she stumbled trying to get out of the room as fast as possible, closing the door on her way.

Castle let his body fall roughly back on the bed while his hand rushed to cover his eyes. _How could such an incredible night turn into this. _He thought.

He heard a little laughter and peeked through his fingers to see Beckett giggling. "Well think of it this way, she could have walked in last night, now that would have been much more embarrassing." The smile never escaped her lips.

He let out a groan then sat up. "If you will excuse me I am going to go try and talk with my daughter. I think I may have just scarred her for life." He grabbed a clean pair of boxers out of one of his drawers, then pulled on a pair of sweats and a fitted white t-shirt. Once dressed, he went over to Beckett's side of the bed and pulled her in for a passionate kiss before exiting the room.


End file.
